Over You
by cupcake59193
Summary: Tsubaki was dumped by Blackstar, Liz was left broken hearted for her sister and boyfriend(wich is Kid) got together, notcaring for her feelings and Soul cheated on Maka. The girls leave Death city for a year and come back, changed? Well this is another one of my stories so hope you luv it and review
1. Chapter 1

OVER YOU chap1

MAKA's part

I was comforting Tsubaki on the steps of the DWMA. I was going to kill BlackStar

(Flashback)

"Tsubaki? What's wrong?" I was standing next to the hopeless crying girl. "BlackStar broke up with me!", "I was shocked at the statement and i was going to kill BlackStar. You'll have no warnings ba***rd!

(End of flashback)

I walked Tsubaki to my house to give her icecream or anyting to cheer her up. I saw Liz without Patty? Strangest day ever but, Liz was crying. We ran over to her and comforted her but, froze in place when she told us Kid told Liz he was dumping her for her sister. We walked to my house once more and i unlocked the door to the apartment with red eyed Tsubaki and Liz behind me, once i got in i saw Soul making out wîth another girl. I felt a lump in my throat and said,"Soul?!" He looked up worried and the girl just made a disguisted look at me. He said,"Maka this isn't what it looks like!" I yelled,"GOD D*** YOU SOUL EATER EVENS! Why?!" He said,"Maka! I can explain!" He looked sorry like he should've, but i left with Tsubaki and Liz to my room. Tears were rushing down my face while i randomly stuffed clothes in my duffle bag. Everything but, my pictures with Soul and, my old uniform. I said," Tsubaki Liz? Let's go" i opened the window and they shreiked and yelled,"is that safe?!" I heard a click to my door wich ment Soul was about to come in so i pushed them while i jumped out the two story building only leaving my window open and a note.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry haven't updated in a long time! My sister is always using the laptop and I broke my other sister's tablet on accident and now, we have to share mine which I'm not to thrilled about -_- **

**Anyway, enjoy! It's longer than usual since I got like 5 PMs and 9 reviews telling me to continue soon. I think someone even threatened me, *shrug* anyway, savor this moment!**

"is this safe!?" Liz and Tsubaki shrieked as I opened the window

I heard the door click which meant Soul was about to come in

I pushed both of them out the window and jumped as green met crimson eyes

I blinked tears out of my eyes and turned

_Forget about him_ I thought as I thought about the landing _stay upright, balls of feet, feet first, roll when hit the ground_

I landing perfectly and I heard groaning as I sweat-dropped when I saw Liz and Tsubaki in a pile

I helped them up immediately and I took out a few thousand dollars from my duffel bag and I stated. "we're going shopping"

Liz and Tsubaki's eyes sparkled and they started jumping up and down excitedly

I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder and we started walking

After a while, we finally got to the outlet mall

First things first, we change our looks

I dragged them away from the dresses and I grunted," we're gonna shop for outfits later"

They gave in and I led them to the hair salon

We waited and Liz got her hair done, she got blue highlights and her hair layered at the very bottom

Tsubaki stood up and she said." I'm going next. Time to leave the old me behind" Liz and I smiled at that comment. We already lost ourselves.

It took only a few minutes and when she showed herself to us, her hair was cut to her shoulders and her hair was a little bit layered but, not that much

I smiled and said," it looks so cute! Now, it's my turn" I stood up and Liz giggled and said." Didn't have to be so dramatic"

I grinned at her comment and acted like I was giving my life away like a person in a soap aprah

We laughed for that first time after our no good ex's tore our hearts from us.

I walked up to the lady with black hair and a sleevless purple shirt and piercings on her ears and nose

She instructed me to sit down and I did as told

She washed my hair and she asked what I wanted to do with my hair.

I thought for a few seconds

" die it orange to red, layer it to give volume, and… cut it to here" I replied as I used my hand to show a little past my shoulders

She did as told and afterwards blow-dried my hair so I could see her master-piece

I struggled an excited scream and she asked," how's this darling?"

I grinned so big it showed teeth," perfect"

I walked up to Liz and Tsubaki and they looked up from magazines

They gasped and smiled

My hair was down for the first time and my bangs were swept to the side.

She did perfect for my hair-cut

We paid for the hair-cuts and raced around

I paused at the crispy air made my breaths into puffs of air and I stood before a case and a red and black electric guitar is presented in the showing glass

"go ahead and get it! I also want to get some drums!"Tsubaki practically shrieked as she looked me in the eyes with excitement

"I kinda like this bass" Liz commented as she inspected a black bass hanging on the wall of the music store

She turned and smiled at me with a thumbs-up

I grinned and I brought out the mola

We bought the desired instruments and we carried the case of it along with dozens of shopping bags

We called a taxi and went to a hotel and checked in.

Lugging our stuff to our room, we struggled and Liz collapsed once we got into our room

Tsubaki and I sweat-dropped at the record time Liz fell asleep.

I checked on my phone the prices for a house.

I found a nice one with a pretty decent price as I grinned to myself

_Knock! Knock!_

I stood up and opened the door, he had blonde hair and golden eyes

A man my age stood there, I guess he was a maid, I think

He had a tick mark

He grunted," hi, I'm Jason and I'll be taking care of the cleaning and doing everything to your every needs, is there anything I can do for you?"

"so basically, you're a maid"

Another tick mark," no, just a person who will be-"

" If you're not a maid, why are you wearing a dress?" I said as I started laughing

He gained another mark

"please, is there anything you would like me to do, just say so" he retorded as his eyes were closed like he had a head-ache

"admit you're a maid" I commented

He blew, "LUIS, WILL! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! TRUTH OR DARE IS A STUPID GAME!" he shouted behind him with an angry voice tone

Two more guys appeared out of the corner of the wall and one of them held a camera

One had brown hair and blue eyes while the other had black hair and purple eyes,

They were laughing and the one with brown hair wiped a tear from his eyes.

They stood and walked over to us

"hi I'm will Jakara" the black haired one said as he held his hand out

"hey, I'm Maka Albarn" I greeted back

"oh lovely miss Albarn! My apologies for sir idiot's actions! I am Luis Soma! For your beauty is never in comparison to any other women in the world! I bet you and Jason will hit it off" he praised as he winked at me and kissed my hand

I laughed and Jason turned a bright shade of pink

"look, your reaction is tied to how you dress" I replied followed by a laugh

" looks like you're asking for a challenge" he stated as he raised an eyebrow

"sorry, I don't fight other girls"

Tick mark

"did they hit it off?"Luis asked Will

"I don't think that'd be counted as hitting it off"Will replied in a whisper

Tension filled the halls

"…"

"…"

"ok ok, break it up, anyway, that's Jason Kayana. And yes, he's the famous violin player from the Kayana music industries and from the band Resonance. Blah blah blah, weapon. And all that stuff" Will broke in using hand-motions

I look at him and I said," you know, I might know someone who's perfect for you" he smirked and Liz came to mind

Luis looked more like Tsubaki's type

"…"

"hey, wanna play truth or dare with us?"

"sure, just let me get my friends"

"are they girls?" I rolled my eyes at Luis comment

"yeah" I replied as I woke them which they didn't feel to thrilled about

"I call dibs on the girl with the cute blue eyes and blonde hair" Will whispered to Luis

Luis smirked and whispered back," as long as we agree that the girl with black hair is mine"

Jason and I got a tick-mark

" you know we can hear you guys" me and Jason said in unison

Luis grinned," I think they hit it off" he said to himself

MAKA-CHOP!

"hm, haven't done that in a while" I said to myself as a grin crept on my face

"great Maka! We have to carry him now!" Liz complained

I rolled my eyes as we all carried Luis to their room

His eyes fluttered open and he groaned and asked," what happened?"

"you got hit by a flying book" Tsubaki replied as I smiled

He stood and pointed an accusing finger at me and said dramatically," you!"

I rolled my eyes as Tsubaki was the only one who was giggling

He grinned at her and bowed to her and said," lady Tsubaki, may I say you have an eye for humor, or ear. Anyway, you're my goddess, my savior, the very caring women who makes this cruel life worth living"

He kneels to the ground and says," I'm not worthy! To be in front of you! Be sharing the same air as you! Oh I bow before your beauty and ask this very woman, if she'll go out with me"

She smiled and she said," of course, I never met anyone who would break down and praise me like a person. I give thee permission" she grinned at her own impression and Luis grinned at her crazily.

"oh happiness fills within me and-!"

"yeah yeah, you're happy, shut-up now" Will commented

"tsk, tsk, tsk, my dear friend, you haven't found your love yet so you're not happy, don't bring that sadness to milady and me"

"you little-!"

"just leave him" Liz says to calm down Will.

_Click_ Liz and Tsubaki are acting the same way they did to Kid and Blackstar.

I looked as Will through a tantrum about how stupid this was and Liz comforted him and told him he was right and it was ok.

Luis was like Blackstar, he was wild and needed Tsubaki only, he praised her, not the other way around,

I almost tripped

_Shit!_ I thought as I almost landed on my face

Long rough arms caught me and I looked up to see Jason, he smiled and said," it's not cool to let someone fall, especially a girl I like"

**FLASHBACK**

"it's not cool to let someone fall, especially the girl I like" Soul said as he caught me in his arms once I tripped. I was so stupid, I let myself fall in love with him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I had a choice to give him a sign yes or no

I smiled at him and I said," it was pretty cool to have a guy I like catch me and tell me he had the same feelings" I said and he grinned back at me

"you think they hit it off now?" Luis asked Will

**ME: the next chapter, the time skips ahead to when they start learning the instruments! Will's like Kid, Luis is like Blackstar and Jason is like Soul. What will happen now?**

**Soul: why did you have us look like the bad-guys?**

**ME: because my dawlins! MUA HA HA HA HA!**

**Maka: why is Soul so stressed?**

**ME: He likes you! this whole story really revolves around Soul, you, and Jason! You have to choose one of them**

**Maka: …**

**ME: anyway, I don't own SOUL EATER! And until next time my dawlings! MUA HA HA HA HA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter! This is going to be the beginning of ****_Angel's Death_****. Which I decided would be their band name, it doesn't sound so innocent, huh? Well haven't posted in a while and this is like a gift! Anyway, review which OC you like best, Jason, Will, or Luis (by the way Jason is my personal fav :-D)**

"it's C, C, AM, C, AM, C. no, the other fret" Jason instructed while he showed me by pointing.

"maybe if you helped me I'd understand" I said mischievously

He smirked and put his arms around me and he moved his fingers to the correct positions and without looking at the guitar, I played half of the song I wrote.

He muttered," I didn't even teach you that part yet"

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek and that lifted his spirits.

We finally bought that house I was interested about and Jason, Will, and Luis moved in since they got kicked out of the hotel since truth or dare.

**FLASHBACK**

"I dare you, Luis, and Jason to jump in the pool and yell,' I'm sexy and I know it''

"how did I get into this?" Jason complained

"it's a part of his dare so, he has to drag you there and make you do it" I smiled

He groaned and Luis stood up dramatically and stated," my time has come. The dream my dad's dad's dad's dad's dad's dad's cousin's best friend's sister's father's wife's uncle had been dreaming for only me to do, finally comes" he looked into the distance at the corner of the room.

"how can you get that message if he would've died already?" I asked with not much interest in what he was doing

"SILENCE! I MUST DO THIS!"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I stood up and opened the door

There stood a REAL maid and she said," my boss said to keep quiet or he has to kick you out"

"…"

She had a scolding look at us and we stayed silent

"where's Luis, Will, and Jason?"

"woohoo!" I heard as we ran out into the halls and we saw them racing down the stairs and we followed them to the pool where they jumped in together and screamed," I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

"shit" I laughed and we ran to the side of the pool and they were grinning really big

Jason flopped his longish hair to the side like Justin Beiber/dog

They laughed and we laughed until the maid lady came stomping out and scolded us," THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! IF YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"…"

She stomped off and I started bursting out laughing and she gave me a death glare and I smirked back at her.

We helped the guys get out of the pool and they dried off.

We decided it was bed-time at 3 A.M.

~next morning~

" shit" I mumbled

" what?" Jason asked as we started packing to find that house I liked.

" since last night, I have the strange desire to jump in that pool"

He smiled, " we're leaving anyway, right?"

I smiled back and we dropped our luggage and raced down stairs and once we got to the pool, we held hands and jumped in yelling," FREEDOM BITCHES!"

The rush filled us and we swam to the top.

We started laughing until we heard a tapping foot

The maid stood at the tip of the pool tapping her foot intimidating.

I pulled off a small smile like I didn't do anything

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And that's how we ended up buying the house quicker than we thought

We stared at each other for a while and Luis came bursting in.

"THIS PLACE IS FUCKING AWESOME!" he shouted as he ran in a circle

Tsubaki came in and calmed him down which was easier since he listened to every word she said

Will walked in with Liz and Liz was grinning like crazy.

I smiled and said," did Will ask you out?" she smiled and nodded

"I told her I had OCD and she didn't say no"

"I'm so proud of you bro! just give me a minute" Luis said while wiping away an invisible tear.

Jason smiled and said," someone for everyone" as he put his arm around me

~TIME SKIP~

"NOW, ON THEIR WORLD TOUR, RESONANCE AND ANGEL'S DEATH!"

We walked on with Jason's hand intertwined with mine, I wore skinny jeans, a red flowy tank-top and converse with the English flag on the side.

Jason wore skinny jeans, a plad shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black converse, topped off with a beanie.

I smiled and looked up at Jason who was a few inches taller than me

Tsubaki and Luis came out next, followed by Liz and Will.

"FIRST OFF, ANGEL'S DEATH'S NEW ALBUM IS COMING OUT TODAY AND MAKE SURE TO BUY IT, LISTEN TO IT, AND LOVE I! NOW, RESONANCE WILL BE PREFORMING!"

Liz, Tsubaki, and I walked to the side of the stage and observed

After a while, they were done and it was our turn

A ran my fingers through my hair and Jason kissed me and said," you'll do great, you'll see"

I wished I could believe him

I put a fake smile on and ran on stage with Tsubaki and Liz

I slung the electric beauty or me and Tsubaki hit the drum sticks together for the beat.

Liz and I started playing our instruments and I started singing. Our new album, it's been a year since we left. Jason helped me a lot to our band and to my emotions

_don't try to take this from me_  
_don't try to take this from me_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_don't try to take this from me_  
_don't try to take this from me_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_feels like I'm waking from the dead_

_and everyone's been waiting on me_

_'least now I'll never have to wonder_

_What it's like to sleep a year away_

_But we were industructable_

_I thought that we could brave it all (all)_

_Whoever thought that would take me out was hiding down below_

_Lost the battle, win the war_

_I'm bringing my sinkin' ship back to the shore_

_We're starting over, we'll head back in_

_There's a time and place to die but this ain't it_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now –ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-wo-wo-wo_

_If there's a future we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_don't try to take this from me_

_don't try to take this from me_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_don't try to take this from me_

_don't try to take this from me_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_wish I could find a crystal ball_

_for the days I feel completely worthless_

_you know I'd use it all for good_

_I would not take it for granted (granted)_

_Instead, I have some memories_

_For the days I don't feel anything_

_At least they will remember_

_Not to make the same mistakes again_

_Lost the battle, win the war_

_I'm bringing my sinkin' ship back to the shore_

_We're starting over, we'll head back in_

_There's a time and place to die but this ain't it_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now –ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-wo-wo-wo_

_If there's a future we want it_

_Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_there's a time and place to die_

_there's a time and place to die_

_and this ain't it_

_there's a time and place to die_

_and this ain't it, this ain't it_

_this ain't it_

_There's a time and place to die _  
_There's a time and place to die_  
_and this ain't it! No!_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_Now—ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_  
_If there's a future, we want it_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_  
_If there's a future, we want it_

_(now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)_

_If there's a future, we want it_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

_now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_

I breathed heavily and panted at the same time.

We preformed a few more songs and afterwards we went back stage and I kissed Jason

He smiled under the kiss and I did too.

It's not every day you get to perform with your boyfriend back-stage. He's usually to busy to see me perform.

"I thought I'd be nervous with you watching us but, performing still gives me this rush" I told Jason

"didn't I tell you Miss Albarn" Luis said pushed up the glasses he probably stole from someone.

"no you didn't and where did you get those glasses?" I replied while raising an eyebrow

"…"

"Luis?" Liz asked accusingly

"found it?" he more like asked than a reply

"it's alright Luis, as long as you return I, I'm sure no harm will be done" Tsubaki replied while smiling.

"OH TSUBAKI! YOU SEE THE LIGHT IN THE DARK EVEN HOW MUCH BADNESS IS PUT INTO IT! MY LOVE, OH THANKYOU!" Luis praised while kneeling to the ground and bowing down to her

~sweatdrop~

"you're welcome"

"while you guys are playing Shake spear, we'll be getting the tickets to go to Death City for our next concert and visit the DWMA!" Liz said while looking at her phone

She's already planning. Death City is kinda small and I would worry about seeing our ex's

I frowned thinking about them and Jason said," Maka, what's wrong?"

He looked worried and I smiled at him

He shook it off but, I could tell he was looking at me at the corner of his eye with worry and anxiety.

I reassured him and grasped his hand and his body relaxed but, still gave me a nervous look.

It never occurred to me how worried he was when something bothered me and my lips curled to a smile when I thought of how much he cared.

I was safe from confronting Soul, Kid, and Blackstar. It must haven't been a coincident that they all decided to cheat on us at a single time.

For now I was safe

_For now…_

**Here's the third chapter and honestly, I feel bad for not sticking to the summary so far and now I'm starting to lead it in the right direction. **

**OK! I DARE ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER AND COME UP WITH AS MANY ACRANOMS PEOPLE USE LIKE OMG OR THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**_AND I KNOW YOU CAN'T IGNORE THIS TEXT BECAUSE IT'S BOLD! AND SLANTED! AND UNDERLINED!_**

**_REVIEW! GIVE ME A DARE THAT IS SUPER FUNNY AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUT-OUT AND I MIGHT DO IT ;-D_**

**_OK! Bye!_**

**_(just a quick note, I feel so bad for leaving you guys on that one short-chapter and I'm so thankful you guys started reviewing, to be honest, I thought I wasn;t going to continue and BAM! You guys PMd me and review to my story more than any other of my stories. Thanks and these will be coming more frequently…)_**

**LIKE MY OTHER STORY! CHECK OUT ****_ROBOTS_**** BY CUPCAKE59193 WHICH IS ME AND REVIEW. IT'S ALSO ANOTHER SOUL EATER FANFIC THAT I GOT THE IDEA FROM ANOTHER AUTHOR! REVIEW**


End file.
